Vie alternative
by selene Magnus
Summary: Ce pauvre personnage est si malmené sur ce site que je lui dédie une fiction pour lui tout seul! Comme un grand ... Mesdames et Messieurs, la vie talentueuse, fabuleuse, époustouflante de ...  roulement de tambours ... Dean Porter
1. Chapter 1

Vie alternative

Dean récupère Terry et l'emmène en voiture.

- Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ici ? - demande-t-elle, inquiète.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air un instant. Restez dans la voiture, je reviens

Elle le voit s'éloigner dans le parc désert et nocturne. Puis il s'arrête. Elle s'enferme et voit qu'il a laissé la clef sur le contact, ce qui la rassure. Elle prend la place du conducteur, ce qui lui permet de mieux surveiller ses actes. Il est resté immobile, puis se laisse tomber au sol. Une demi-heure plus tard, il est encore assis parterre, la tête entre les mains. Elle le rejoint et s'assoit à côté de lui.

- Merci… de m'avoir laissé un peu seul

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi êtes-vous si abattu ?

- J'ai perdu la femme que j'aime

- J'ai tué ma cousine.

Elle éclate en sanglot. Dean lui met une main sur l'épaule, en geste de sollicitude, mais finit par la prendre dans ses bras.

- Nous avons fait notre devoir. Même si ça fait mal…- - explique Dean

- Ils nous regardaient… comme des monstres

- Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre… ce qu'on fait pour eux, ce qu'on sacrifie

- Ils ne voient pas plus loin que leur nez !

- La survie même de notre pays

Dean et Terry se regardent : ils se comprennent

D ************************************************************************************ D

Terry est devenue la partenaire de Dean sur de nombreux dossiers, il utilise souvent ses talents pour certaines enquêtes d'infiltrations et il lui sert de conseiller-protecteur pour ses espionnages.

Ayant du, pour une mission où ils devaient passer pour mari et femme, habiter ensemble quelques mois, ils se sont aperçus qu'ils s'entendaient bien au quotidien. Et puisqu'ils étaient devenus de très grands amis, qu'ils passaient souvent leur temps l'un chez l'autre, Terry évoqua l'idée de louer un appart ensemble.

- Tu es sûre de toi ?

- Franchement, le temps que tu perds à passer me prendre chez moi, puis me ramener… et je sais que comme moi, tu en as marre de trouver l'appart vide quand tu rentre ! Je trouve que c'est une idée intéressante et pratique. Et en plus économique ! Pense à tous les jolis costards que tu va pouvoir t'acheter en plus !

- Mais quand même…

- Dean, c'est juste de la colocation ! Je te demande pas de partager ta chambre ! Et tu sais que je suis une fée du logis. Et tu adore mes petits-déjeuners. Tu as tout à gagner, crois-moi ! On gardera chacun sa vie, ses habitudes, ses histoires… on partage juste le loyer, la cuisine et la salle de bain ! C'est pas le bon plan, ça ? Allez, dis oui ! Dean, s'il te plaît !

- Ça ne changera pas nos relations, tout est bien clair Terry ?

- Forcément ! Dean, je ne cherche pas à te sauter dessus, t'inquiète. On est amis, point. Je sais bien que ton cœur est … enfin, pris. Et que si le mien en est encore à papillonner, il ne risque pas de s'attarder sur toi, cool ! Je n'ai aucune vue sur toi, tu le sais bien. J'irais même pas te mater sous la douche !

- Bon d'accord

- Ouais c'est cool ! On va bien s'éclater

- T'es incorrigible

* * *

><p><em>Nouvelle histoire centrée sur Dean. Comment vis-t-il après Spooked? Cela va avoir des airs de friends, je préviens!<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

- Mais c'est qui celui-là ?- - s'indigne l'homme. Dean est gêné.

- Oups !

- Tu m'as menti ! Tu as un mec ! J'apprécie pas du tout ce genre de situations, moi !

- Je t'assure trésor ! C'est juste un ami

- Ben tiens ! Et il débarque comme ça chez toi. Ne me prends pas pour un con, salope !

Furieux, l'homme se tire en bousculant Dean au passage.

- Attendez ! C'est un malentendu !

Terry se laisse tomber sur le divan en soupirant.

- Je suis désolé. Je savais pas que tu avais de la visite

- Ouais ! Merci de m'avoir cassé mon rencard ! Ça faisait trois semaines que j'étais dessus, et pile ce soir tu débarque ! Tu ne devais pas rentrer si tôt toi !

- Vraiment désolé. Je peux l'appeler pour m'excuser et lui expliquer la situation, si tu veux ?

- Non c'est râpé. Au mieux il en déduira qu'on cherche un plan à trois ! Laisse tomber. Oh quelle misère ! Où se cachent les hommes parfaits ?

Dean s'assoit à côté d'elle, l'air triste. - Je compatis

Elle le pousse : - Ouais, espèce de salaud ! Tu te fous de moi en plus ! - - Il rit.

- Et ça te fait rire ! On verra quand tu ramèneras une nana, je me vengerai, je te promets !

- Je vais me doucher en attendant que ta mauvaise humeur disparaisse

- C'est ça ! Va te planquer !

Il marche en riant toujours.

- Tu sais… que je serais en droit de réclamer… une compensation !

Dean s'arrête, et lui lance :

- Je n'oublierai plus jamais de barrer la porte de la salle de bain

- Oh c'est pas juste

Elle balance un coussin sur lui, qu'il évite.

- Bon tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois que tu veux t'envoyer en l'air dans le salon, tranquillement, tu utilise un code visuel, pour que je sache dès la rue que le terrain est miné, et que je dois repartir ! Genre, une lampe allumée devant la fenêtre, ou un rideau de telle couleur….. Je suis navré, franchement. Tu ne lui avais pas dit que tu partageais ton appart ?

- Bien sur que non ! Les mecs ne croient pas ce genre de choses ! Ça les fait fuir ! Ou ce sont des vicieux qui rêvent de triolisme

- Bon, on mettra au point le code, ok ?

D ************************************************************************************** D

- Et voilà ! Encore un qui se barre !

- C'était pas un homme pour toi, de toute façon

- Y en a pas un seul pour moi, je vois bien

- Bien sur que si ! Tu va finir par trouver le bon

- Je crois plutôt que je vais finir vieille fille, oui

- Ce serait dommage, belle comme tu es

- ….. Dean ?

- Quoi ?

- Et si jamais je ne trouve personne ? Je ne veux pas finir toute seule !

- Mais non ! Et tu n'es pas toute seule. Je suis là, moi. Et si je suis capable de voir tes qualités, d'autres sauront bien les voir aussi, t'inquiète pas. C'est juste une période un peu… vide, ça va changer

- Ouais, si je suis ton exemple, je suis pas prête de me caser ! Franchement Dean, ça fait quoi ? Trois ans ! Et pas une fois tu es sorti avec une femme ! Faut te bouger là !

- Arrête, tu veux ! Ça ne m'intéresse pas

- Ben quand même ! Au moins pour… enfin tu vois

- Je vais très bien merci ! Fin de la discussion

- Tu parles ! Tout ce que tu va gagner, c'est de te luxer le poignet, oui

Il lui lança un regard incendiaire, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi ! T'es un cas encore plus désespéré que moi

- Sauf que moi, j'ai pas envie de me caser !

- Donc tu prévois de rester célibataire ! Simplement parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu … comprendre ? Et les enfants ? Tu renonce aux enfants ?

- Je…. Je ne peux pas… avec une autre, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer… c'est comme ça, c'est tout

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Faut trouver une solution !

- Laisse tomber Terry

- Pas possible ! Eh on est partenaire ! Il n'est pas question que je trouve le bonheur et pas toi !

- Comme tu l'as dit si élégamment, mon cas est désespéré

Elle s'allongea sur le divan.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour accepter cela ! Je ne supporterais pas, moi, de me résigner à finir toute seule

- Tu en es loin, rassure-toi

- Pas tant que ça ! Dean… si jamais…

- Quoi encore ?

- Si jamais aucun de nous ne trouve sa moitié, est-ce que… tu voudrais qu'on reste ensemble ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui, comme maintenant. On vit ensemble pour ne pas vieillir tous seuls

- Humm, si tu veux

- Oui, mais les enfants ? Je veux des enfants, moi !

- Tu mettras une annonce : « Recherche grand et fort géniteur »

- Ouais….. mais tu pourrais toi !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

- On pourrait faire un bébé tous les deux !

* * *

><p><em>Ben tiens, manquerait plus que ça ! Les nanas, c'est dingue ce qu'elles ne feraient pas pour avoir des gosses! Te laisse pas faire mon pauvre Dean !<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon, nous avions laissé Dean en fâcheuse posture! Sera-t-il victime des hormones féminines?_

* * *

><p><em>- On pourrait faire un bébé tous les deux !<em>

- T'es folle !

- Mais non, c'est la solution ! Écoutes-moi attentivement : analyse la situation calmement, ok ? Nous voulons chacun nous marier et avoir des enfants. Mais on ne trouve personne ! Alors on réunit nos deux cas et on se débrouille entre nous

- T'es sérieuse là ?

- C'est comme pour l'appart ! Pourquoi rester seuls chacun chez soi alors qu'on peut supprimer nos deux solitudes en partageant cet appart ! Et bien faisons la même chose pour notre célibat !

- Ce qui est affolant, c'est que tu es sérieuse, en plus

- Au pire, on se laisse encore quelques mois de tentatives, et si rien ne marche, on se marie et on fait des enfants ! Dean, sérieusement, ça ne serait pas pire que de vieillir tout seul, sans personne, sans famille ! Comment ils faisaient autrefois ? Les mariages d'amour, c'était pas courant. Et on voit bien aujourd'hui, comment la plupart finissent

- C'est pas faux ce que tu dis. … Mais toi et moi ? Un mariage… de convenance ?

- Au moins, nous savons que nous ne nous taperons pas dessus dans cinq ans ! Ce qui bousille les mariages, c'est l'amour ! Nous, on s'entend bien, mais nous ne sommes pas amoureux, donc ça peut tenir longtemps ! Et on ne fait souffrir personne ! Parce que si tu te résous à passer outre ton cœur, en en épousant une autre, tu la feras obligatoirement souffrir ! Parce qu'elle sera amoureuse de toi, mais toi pas ! N'est ce pas ? Jamais tu ne cesseras de l'aimer ton Olivia ! Alors que moi, je ne t'aime pas. Enfin si, mais pas comme ça, donc pas de jalousie, pas de pleurs, pas de drames !

- Dis comme ça ! Mais tu oublies un détail. Pour faire des enfants, il faut coucher

- Et bien on couchera, voilà tout

- Voilà tout

- Eh, ne prétends pas que tu ne me trouve pas attirante, parce que je sais que ce sera faux !

- Certes. Mais de là à coucher !

- Merci, ça fait plaisir

- Non je veux dire… que je t'aime comme un ami, un grand frère… pas comme un …amant

- Faudra que je te soule pour y arriver ? Tu essaie de mentir à qui Dean ?

- Quoi ?

- Je suis sûre que quelques tenues dénudées, ou quelques caresses suffiront à faire tomber tes beaux discours

- Terry arrêtes ça !

- Alors sois honnête ! Soit tu dis non, on accepte notre solitude, on n'en parle plus, soit tu dis oui ! Mais tu ne te cache pas derrière des faux-semblants ! Coucher avec moi ne te déplairait pas ! C'est juste ta morale à la con qui te dit non, c'est pas la même chose !

Dean déglutit difficilement. Elle se rapproche de lui, et se cale derrière lui. Elle passe ses bras sur ses épaules.

- Dean, je ne cherche pas à te faire souffrir. Je sais que tu l'aimeras toujours, que tu n'aimeras jamais qu'elle. Mais ce n'est pas la tromper que de te construire une vie. Tu as droit à un peu de bonheur toi aussi. Et puisque tu n'auras pas le bonheur d'être en couple avec elle, prends au moins celui d'être père

Il la regarda les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Viens là - - Elle le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il ressemblait tellement à un petit garçon dans ses moments de désespoir, que Terry se promettait de tout faire pour l'aider à trouver un peu de bonheur dans sa vie.

D ************************************************************************************ D

* * *

><p><em>Alors il va répondre quoi notre petit homme au coeur brisé? Pardon, je ne vous interrompt plus, sorry, je suis mal élevée <em>

* * *

><p>D *********************************************************************************** D<p>

_Bar branché, ambiance festive_

Terry monte sur le comptoir.

- Opo -pop ! Everybody ! J'ai une annonce à faire !

Tous les regards se posent sur elle, alors que le silence (relatif, vu l'ambiance et la foule entassée dans ce bar à musique à la mode) se fait.

- Ce soir, est une soirée spéciale pour moi ! C'est ma nuit de noces ! - - Elle tend les bras vers un homme non loin - - C'est mon mari, là-bas. On a sauté le pas !

Applaudissements de quelques personnes. Dean sourit, mais un peu ennuyé.

- Et nous avons bien l'intention de nous éclater ce soir ! Alors c'est la fête pour tout le monde

- Bon, si tu arrêtais de te faire remarquer, toi ! - - fit Dean en cherchant à l'attraper. Elle s'accroupit pour lui parler.

- Regarde autour de toi, mon petit mari. Toutes ces belles femmes qui te matent. Vas-y, tente ta chance

- Terry… t'es pas soûle au moins ?

Elle se relève et crie en levant les bras :

- J'offre un verre à toutes les femmes qui viendront féliciter mon joli mari

- Bon ça suffit là

- Allez, profite mon chéri. Moi je ne vais pas me gêner ! Je mate le grand blond là-bas depuis 15 minutes

- Ok, si tu le prends comme ça

Il se met lui aussi à crier : - Je tiens à préciser l'offre généreuse de ma femme. J'offre bien un verre à toute la salle

- Aaaahh (général)

- Mais sans alcool. (oooooooooooh déçu de la salle) Par solidarité envers ma fraîche épousée

Il tend à Terry un verre de jus de fruit, l'air moqueur.

- Dean ! Tu viens de tout gâcher !

- Mais non ma belle. Tu vas descendre de ce comptoir et venir tranquillement boire ton jus de fruit. Il faut devenir « responsable »

- Quel rabat-joie tu fais ! J'obéis à une condition

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu invite cette belle blonde à notre table

Il se retourne pour détailler une femme très grande, élancée et élégante, aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés.

- Tu fais dans les filles maintenant ?

- C'est pour toi gros bêta ! Regarde cette classe ! Et comme elle est belle ! Reconnais-le au moins !

- C'est vrai qu'elle est sublime

- Alors fonce ! Ne la laisse pas filer !

- Terry…

- Comme toujours, c'est à moi de tout faire ! - - Elle s'éloigne avant qu'il n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard accompagnée de la fameuse blonde.

T - Je te présente mon mari Dean

F - Bonsoir

Dean se contente de sourire, et lance un regard énervé sur Terry. Mais elle enchaîne :

T - Et voici … heu

F - Alexandra Cabot

* * *

><p><em>Ehhh sympa l'idée de balancer Alex dans cette histoire ! Que va-t-il se passer, à vos pronostics!<br>_


	4. Chapter 4

_F - Alexandra Cabot_

D - Enchanté, Dean Porter. - Il lui serre la main.

T - Assieds-toi avec nous. Dean chéri, si tu allais nous chercher un verre ?

D - Suffit d'appeler le serveur

Terry le pousse sur l'épaule : - On va pas poireauter 6 heures non plus !

D - Ok, ok - Il se lève. - Vous désirez quelle boisson Mademoiselle… enfin Alexandra ?

A - Un scotch merci

Dean s'éloigne. Les deux femmes le regardent.

- Comment le trouvez-vous ? - attaque Terry d'emblée.

- Euh… vous avez beaucoup de chances, assurément

- Vous savez que…

- Je suis très étonnée que vous fêtiez votre mariage en boite de nuit, ce n'est pas très commun

- Oh vous parlez de ces ennuyeux voyages aux Caraïbes, ou du même genre ! Non, ce n'est pas pour nous !

- Je vois ça

- Écoutez, on va pas tourner autour du pot

- Je vous en prie, soyez directe, ça me conviendra très bien

- Est-ce que mon mari vous plait ?

- Pardon ?

- Regardez-le ! N'est-il pas excitant ? Et il sait se montrer galant et attentionné, la preuve. Et je ne vous dévoile pas ses qualités dans la chambre à coucher, je vous laisse les découvrir

- Attendez là ! Vous essayez de… ?

- Je ne suis pas du tout jalouse. Tout ce que je veux, c'est le voir s'amuser… voire plus

- Comment ça plus ?

- Eh bien, un homme marié, ça peut être l'idéal, vous croyez pas ? Quand on est une femme indépendante, ça vous épargne bien des soucis, y a pas de belle-mère à supporter, de diner avec le patron, pas ces ennuyantes soirées télé avec un mec qui ronfle à peine couché ! Non, rien que le plaisir, l'insouciance, les soirées câlines, le romantisme….Parce que Dean est d'un romantique ! Je vous jure : il voulait le mariage en grande pompe : la robe, les roses, le banquet, le voyage… c'est moi qui ai dit non. Ah le revoilà

Elle se lève. - Chéri, tu t'occupe de notre amie, je vais danser

Il la prend par le bras et lui dit plus bas :

- Arrête ton petit jeu, ça n'amuse que toi

- Oh, ne fais pas ton air méchant, tu vas la faire fuir

Elle se retourne vers Alex : - Ne vous laissez pas impressionner, même quand il prend son air de tueur. Il est doux comme un agneau

Elle s'éclipse en les laissant tous les deux. Dean s'assoit en soupirant.

- Votre couple est des plus singuliers

Dean se rapproche d'elle :

- Écoutez, je devine aisément le genre de discours qu'elle vous a tenu. Je préfère clarifier les choses. Je ne me cherche pas une maîtresse

- Pourquoi donc ? Vous avez l'autorisation de votre femme. Je connais beaucoup d'hommes qui n'hésiteraient pas !

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Par contre, puisque c'est son obsession, et je sais qu'elle n'en changera pas de si tôt …

- Vous allez vous sacrifier pour lui faire plaisir ?

- Hum, c'est un peu ça quelque part. Je voudrais juste vous demander…

- Aucune parole ne peut plus me surprendre ce soir, allez-y !

- De faire semblant. Si elle pense que je suis en train de vous séduire, elle me fichera la paix. Au moins pour cette soirée. Vous acceptez ? Je resterai correct envers vous, cela va sans dire

Quand Terry sort de la piste de danse, elle les trouve en train de discuter et de rire. Elle s'assoit en face d'eux.

- Ça va ma chérie ? Tu ne te fatigue pas trop j'espère

- Tout va bien, je m'éclate. Vous aussi ?

- Nous faisons connaissance. J'allais vous demander votre métier Alex, si vous me permettez, bien sur

- Ça ne me dérange en rien. Je suis avocate

- Très impressionnant. Pour une entreprise ou ?

- Ma spécialité ne colle pas avec les affaires commerciales. Je suis dans la justice criminelle

- Vraiment ? Moi aussi. Nous avons donc des points communs

- Vous êtes avocat aussi ?

- Non, la police. Vous travaillez dans quel cabinet ? J'ai certainement croisé vos collègues

- Je n'exerce pas en cabinet. Mais au bureau du procureur

- Si jeune ? Vous devez être extrêmement douée

- Merci. Les affaires dont je m'occupe sont … enfin plutôt délicates

- Oui. Le crime est un vivier inépuisable. Et on y voit bien souvent le pire de l'humanité

- Surtout en matière de crimes sexuels

Dean est surpris : - Vous voulez dire que vous travaillez avec l'USV ? La cellule de New York ?

- En effet. Vous connaissez l'équipe ?

* * *

><p><em>Qui est choqué par ce couple? Juste marié et ça cherche des aventures, lalala... y a plus de morale ! D'ici à ce que les autorités religieuse me censurent ...<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_- Vous voulez dire que vous travaillez avec l'USV ? La cellule de New York ?_

_- En effet. Vous connaissez l'équipe ?_

Terry se lève précipitamment : - Dean, je ne me sens pas bien. Dean !

Son cri le sort de sa stupeur : - Hein ?... Oui

- Emmène-moi dehors. Je me sens mal

- Euh bien sur

Il se lève et la soutient vers la sortie.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? Mal au cœur ?

- Oui. Il faut qu'on rentre

- Ah tu es sûre ?

- Je ne me sens pas bien, alors on rentre

- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas t'agiter autant, ce n'est pas indiqué dans ton état

- Je veux qu'on rentre. Maintenant !

- Mais… on ne peut pas partir comme ça… sans dire un mot à…

- Elle s'en remettra ! Tu viens tout de suite !

- Ok, calme-toi ! On y va

Sur la route, Dean observe sa femme :

- Ça va mieux on dirait

- Oui l'air frais m'a fait du bien

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Terry ! Tu n'as jamais eu mal au cœur ce soir ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Tu me joue la jalouse maintenant ?

- Oh si j'ai eu mal au cœur ! Mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec ma grossesse, et encore moins la jalousie. Je suis malade d'inquiétude quand je te vois comme ça !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Dean, pas ce soir ! Ce soir ça devait être notre soirée

- Mais ça l'était !

- Pas quand tu as ce regard là ! Je le connais bien ce regard

- Je ne comprends rien ! Je faisais ce que tu voulais, non ? Je draguais cette nana, et toi tu nous coupe en plein élan

- Oh oui tu la draguais ! Et c'était parfait ! Jusqu'au moment où cette conne s'est mise à parler de l'USV ! Et là j'ai vu ton regard ! Dean, tu ne devais pas penser à elle ! Pas ce soir !

Dean soupira. - Je ne peux rien y faire… elle… je n'y arrive pas… tu sais bien, je suis désolé

Ils étaient arrivés et arrêtés. Terry le prit dans ses bras.

- Est-ce qu'on a eu tord Dean ? Était-ce une erreur de se marier et faire ce bébé ? Je croyais que tu allais te focaliser sur le petit, que cela te détacherait d'elle, mais rien n'y fait. Est-ce que tu regrette de m'avoir suivi dans cette idée ?

- Non Terry. Je suis heureux pour le bébé. J'ai hâte qu'il arrive. Et j'adore ta présence, tu le sais. Je vais faire plus d'efforts, je te promets

Elle lui caresse la joue.- Non, tu es parfait comme ça, ne change rien, ça va aller. - Elle pose son front sur le sien - Tout va bien se dérouler. On aura un beau bébé, et une belle vie tous les trois

- Oui, une belle vie

Il la serre dans ses bras.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on l'appelle Olivia, ou Oliver

- Quoi ? Comment peux-tu proposer ça ?

- Pour t'aider ! Dès qu'on prononce ce nom, tu l'associe à elle. Mais si notre fille porte ce même prénom, tu le rattacheras au bébé. Tu te concentreras sur le présent , et plus le passé !

- J'ai peur plutôt d'y penser encore plus

- Tu es déjà au summum du temps passé à penser à elle. Tu ne peux pas faire plus !

- Ah oui ? Et si je la vois dans le bébé, on fera quoi ?

- Ben rien. Il n'y a pas de solutions miracles ! Tu es raide dingue d'elle, on le savait déjà. J'ai plus d'idées moi ! Tu es une cause perdue, que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

Après un silence où pointe la résignation du couple :

- On rentre se mettre au chaud ?

- Ouais. Tu dors avec moi cette nuit ?

- Si tu veux. Il est vrai que c'est notre nuit de noces. Tu ne voulais pas t'éclater avec ce blond famélique ?

- Ah n'en parle pas ! Tu m'as encore fait rater une nuit d'extase !

- De toute façon, il avait l'air d'un vulgaire !

- Juste pour la baise, il aurait fait l'affaire

- Tu me tues ! T'as vraiment une mentalité de mec !

- C'est toi qui es trop fleur-bleue pour un homme. Tu crois encore aux petites fleurs et aux abeilles

- Tu va voir toi ! Gaffe si je t'attrape

Il la course gentiment jusqu'à leur immeuble.

D ************************************************************************************ D

- N'est-ce pas notre jeune marié ?

- Oh Alex ! Charmante surprise. Comment allez-vous ?

- C'est parfait merci. J'ose espérer que votre épouse s'est remise de son malaise l'autre soir ?

- Elle est en pleine santé, je vous remercie. C'est moi qui suis à plaindre : elle me mène la vie dure avec ses envies de fraises à toute heure !

- Cela sous-entend-t-il des félicitations ?

Il rit et penche la tête, tout en soulevant une épaule.

- Alex ! Il faut absolument que je vous parle - - les interrompt une femme.

A : - Oh bonjour ! Laissez-moi vous présenter…

F : - C'est urgent Alex ! Je dois…

Olivia s'arrête en croisant le regard de Dean, qui est pétrifié.

* * *

><p><em>Et bien voilà, le moment fatidique! Comment va réagir Olivia? Vite la suiiiite !<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Olivia s'arrête en croisant le regard de Dean, qui est pétrifié. Olivia prend l'adjointe du procureur par le bras pour l'entraîner, sans autre forme de procès, à l'écart.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez avec cette espèce de… salopard ?

- Olivia ! Vous le connaissez ?

- Trop bien ! C'est un manipulateur de première. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut cette fois ? Dans quelle affaire tordue trempe-t-il ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Olivia. Nous discutions seulement de…

- Croyez-moi Alex ! Méfiez-vous de lui comme de la peste !

- Il s'est montré très correct et honnête, j'ai trouvé

- C'est un excellent comédien, j'en ai fait l'expérience

- D'où le connaissez-vous si bien ?

- Il fut mon supérieur du FBI en Oregon

- Vraiment ? C'était lui ? Mais pourquoi cette animosité ? Vous m'aviez aussi dit que son aide avait été précieuse pour votre demi-frère, et que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien

- C'était avant de découvrir l'enfoiré qui se cache dessous !

- Vous n'êtes pas venue jusqu'ici pour cracher votre venin sur votre ancien supérieur. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- C'est à propos d'une nouvelle affaire

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Dean : il n'avait pas bougé d'un cm et les regardait intensément.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a à nous surveiller comme ça en plus ? De quoi vous parliez tous les deux ?

- Rien de sensationnel, je vous assure. On s'est rencontré dans une soirée, on sympathisait…. Enfin sa femme, elle, imaginait bien autre chose

- Sa femme ? Il est marié ?

- Vous l'ignoriez ?

- Il s'était bien gardé de l'évoquer ça aussi

- Cela date d'à peu près quatre mois

Olivia ne répliqua pas.

- Quel est le vrai problème Olivia ? Entre vous deux ?

- Cet enfoiré couvre des meurtres comme moi je bois du café !

- Vous avez des preuves Olivia ?

- J'en avais ! Mais le FBI a tout fait disparaître, pour protéger leur agent des basses besognes !

- Olivia ! Le FBI utilise des procédures parfois peu orthodoxes, je l'admets, mais de là à accuser de…

- Et le voir se pavaner comme si de rien n'était ! Comme si par sa faute, une meurtrière n'était pas dehors, libre d'éliminer encore quelqu'un d'autre ! Ça me débecte !

- J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que de l'agacement professionnel dans cet acharnement

- Qu'est ce que vous sous-entendez Alex ?

- Que votre intérêt à son égard est bien trop appuyé ! Combien d'assassins avez-vous été obligé de relâcher ? Jamais vous n'en étiez si agressive. Nul besoin d'être devin pour y lire la vérité

- C'est ridicule !

- Il a suffit juste d'observer votre réaction quand j'ai prononcé le mot « épouse »

- Alex… non… vous vous trompez, je…

- Je suis sûre que vous brûlez d'envie de savoir à quoi elle ressemble. Si je les ai vu se disputer, même légèrement. Comment il se comporte avec elle. Enfin tout ce qui pourrait vous donner de l'espoir. Ais-je tord Olivia ?

- Il ne mérite pas que l'on s'attarde autant sur lui ! Revenons aux choses importantes

Elle l'entraîne plus loin, hors de la vue de Dean. Celui-ci finit par se ressaisir et s'en aller, après de longues minutes d'attente.

D *********************************************************************************** D

D *********************************************************************************** D

Terry attend Dean dans le hall du building FBI. Elle y croise Alex qui termine une discussion avec Huang.

- Bonjour Terry. Toutes mes félicitations. Je vois que votre enfant est magnifique

- Oui merci beaucoup. Mon mari et moi sommes très heureux de sa naissance.

A ce moment arrive justement Dean. Il embrasse sa femme sur la tempe.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Mademoiselle Cabot ! Ravi de vous revoir. Mais je suis désolé, je ne peux rester discuter

- Pourquoi ? - demande Terry.

- Je dois partir sur le champ pour une mission importante. Je suis navré pour notre soirée Terry

- Ok ! Je vais donc rentrer toute seule et me terrer tout le weekend à surveiller notre fille !

- S'il te plait Terry ! Je dois y aller. J'essayerai de t'appeler dans la soirée. A plus tard.

- Dean !

- Je n'ai pas le temps Terry !

- Tu n'embrasse même pas Olivia ?

Alex sursaute à ces paroles, alors que Dean s'arrête.

- Si bien sur

Il se penche sur le bébé, qu'il embrasse sur le front. Puis il dépose un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Terry. Elle se radoucit :

- Sois prudent

- Ne t'inquiète pas. A plus tard. Et au plaisir de vous revoir Alex

Alex le salua puis reposa ses yeux sur Terry et son bébé.

- Vous avez appelé votre fille…

- Mon mari adore ce prénom, Olivia. Ça vous ennuie, peut-être ?

Alex en reste bouche-bée encore une fois. Terry ajoute :

- A ce propos, que vous fréquentiez mon mari, amicalement ou plus, ne me dérange nullement. Mais plus jamais vous ne devez évoquer devant lui l'USV, est-ce clair ? Ou je vous le fais regretter !

- Pourquoi de telles menaces ? Je ne comprends pas

- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre. Ne mentionnez pas cette équipe de malheur, et tout ira bien, c'est tout. S'il vous pose des questions, et il en posera, vous n'aurez qu'à prétendre ne pas vouloir parler boulot !

- Que craignez-vous Terry ?

- Mais c'est votre intérêt ! Si vous lui en parlez, il ne vous fréquentera que pour vous soutirer des infos. Si vous voulez exister par vous-même, ne jouez pas son jeu

- Vous sous-entendez que votre mari est manipulateur ?

- Oui il l'est. Je le suis. Vous l'êtes aussi. Couchez avec lui si ça vous amuse, mais ne lui parlez pas d'O… de l'USV

- Vous alliez dire : d'Olivia Benson

- Si j'entends parler d'elle, si je recroise cette abrutie, je l'égorge ! Qu'elle ne s'approche plus de lui ! De près ou de loin ! Et ne jouez pas les intermédiaires, ça vous retomberait dessus, croyez-moi ! Maintenant puisque tout est dit, vous pouvez retourner chez vous, Dean ne rentrera pas ce soir. Au revoir Maître Cabot

* * *

><p><em>Moi je serai pas fière à la place d'Alex! Car quand Terry menace d'égorger ... aïe aïe ! Que va-t-il se passer? Alex va-t-elle prendre ses distances, ou se mettre en plein milieu, à votre avis?<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Bureau du FBI _

* * *

><p>Le Directeur commence son exposé:<p>

- Tout le monde est là? Voici l'affaire. C'est prioritaire! Je veux une collaboration totale entre les différents corps. Cela concerne un de nos agents, par conséquent j'attends de vous tous une disponibilité et une concentration totale! C'est moi-même qui supervise tout, est-ce clair?

Olivia et Nick s'approchent du tableau. Elle reconnaît Dean parmi les hommes du FBI présents, ce qui ne l'étonne guère. La photo d'un bébé apparaît.

- La victime. Olivia Porter, huit mois

- Quoi? - - ne peut s'empêcher de crier Olivia.

- Vous êtes qui vous ? - - réagit le directeur, interrompu dans son explication.

- SVU de New York - - réplique Nick. - On vient de nous appeler

- Parfait. Je vous ai fait venir car on vous dit la meilleure équipe sur ce genre d'affaires. Je veux que vous vous donniez à 200%, ok?

- Oui Sir

- Je reprends. Enlevée il y a une heure près de cette boutique. Sa mère entrait dans sa voiture, où l'enfant était déjà installée. Elle n'a rien vu, juste entendu la portière claquer. Deux hypothèses : soit une vengeance contre l'Agent Porter, ici présent. Nous allons éplucher la longue liste des délinquants qu'il a serrés; soit le rapt par un malade. Je confie cette piste à la SVU, ils sont habitués aux pédophiles

- C'est rare qu'un pédophile enlève un enfant de moins de trois ans. Trop de contraintes pour s'en occuper - - explique Olivia.

- Vu le lieu de l'enlèvement, ça peut être une femme en mal d'enfant. - - ajoute Nick. - Nous pouvons parler à la mère?

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire… elle est assez choquée comme ça - - dit Dean.

- Je comprends, mais un simple détail oublié peut compter… - - avance Nick.

- Ce n'est pas une idiote! Elle a tout raconté en détail!

- Où est le problème Dean? Nous sommes ici pour retrouver ton enfant, alors tu sais très bien ce qu'i faire. Nous perdons du temps, chaque minute compte, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Où est-elle?

Il soupire. - Je vous y mène. Mais…laissez-moi une minute, je dois l'avertir - dit-il en ouvrant une porte.

- Nous serons diplomates, ne t'inquiète pas - fait Olivia, en le bousculant pour passer devant lui.

La femme debout dans la pièce, en train de faire les cents pas, se retourne.

- Comment? … Pourquoi est-elle là elle? - s'énerve Terry. Dean se rapproche vers elle.

- Calme-toi. Elle vient nous aider, pour la petite

- Elle, nous aider! Tu parles! Elle doit bien se réjouir de mes malheurs

- Arrêtes Terry, ce n'est pas le moment

- Et pourquoi tu es là? Pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de la chercher, hein? Tu dois retrouver mon bébé, il le faut! Tu m'entends? Il le faut…

- On va la retrouver, je te jure

Il la prend dans ses bras. Olivia est restée témoin silencieux de ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. Nick s'avance. Les questions qui lui viennent à l'esprit sur les relations entre ces trois-là attendront. L'enfant est la priorité.

- Mme Porter, je suis l'inspecteur Amaro. Je dois vous poser quelques questions de plus

- Je veux ma petite fille…

- Nous allons tout faire pour vous la ramener saine et sauve. Aviez-vous vu quelqu'un, dans la boutique ou dans la rue, qui vous regardait, un peu fixement?

- Non! Je suis quelqu'un de très prudente, je sais comment agissent les malades… je la quitte jamais des yeux… ce fut même pas une seconde, le temps que j'ouvre ma portière et que je m'assois. Qui a pu avoir le temps?... Qu'est-ce que ce malade va faire à mon bébé?

- Calme-toi Terry…..ça va aller

* * *

><p><em>Que je suis méchante! Nous voilà à la chasse au kidnappeur maintenant! làlàlà<em>


	8. Chapter 8

- Olivia! - - Terry se précipite vers Dean, qui lui présente la petite fille en souriant.

- Oh mon bébé… tu es là, c'est fini, ma puce… - - Puis elle s'arrête et demande inquiète : - Est-ce que ce salaud l'a…?

- Non, rassurez-vous Terry - - répond Olivia. - C'était une femme qui avait récemment perdu un enfant. Elle ne lui a fait aucun mal, au contraire

- C'est elle qui l'a retrouvé - - hasarde Dean.

- Merci Inspecteur Benson, je n'oublierai pas ce que vous avez fait pour ma famille

- Ce n'était que mon travail

- Vous avez ramené ma petite fille, c'est ce que je vois, et c'est seulement ça qui m'importe

Terry regarde l'inspectrice, puis son mari. - - Je la ramène à la maison. Je peux prendre un taxi, si tu veux… rester un peu ici

- Non. Je rentre avec toi

- Si tu es sûr… je t'attends dans la voiture

Après quelques pas, Terry se retourne:

- Olivia… je ne suis pas un obstacle pour vous

- De quoi parlez-vous?

- Ça n'a jamais été un mariage d'amour

- Mais? Pourquoi elle me dit ça? - - demande Olivia en s'adressant à Dean, puisque Terry n'a pas attendu sa réaction et a quitté la pièce.

- Je dois y aller. Ma famille a besoin de moi. Merci Olivia, pour tout

- Dean… laisse-moi te poser une question. Pourquoi tu lui a donné mon prénom?

- Je… c'était une idée de sa mère. Elle pensait que cela m'aiderait

- Aider à quoi?

- À me décrocher de toi. Elle a eu tord

Ceci avoué, Dean s'en alla d'une traite, en laissant Olivia étonnée.


End file.
